


[奇異鐵蜘蛛][NC17]所能選擇的事情

by aleonayagami



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 09:54:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14892404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleonayagami/pseuds/aleonayagami
Summary: 彼得對深愛的史塔克先生告白了，而結果跟他預想的完全不一樣





	[奇異鐵蜘蛛][NC17]所能選擇的事情

**Author's Note:**

> 本文是奇異鐵+蜘蛛鐵，3P預警，沒有實際的3P行為但有3P描述，並非家庭設定，嚴重三觀不正，盾鐵前任設定
> 
> 設定在無限戰爭後兩年，小蜘蛛剛成年，變成灰的全都救回來了，復仇者住在復仇者基地，但是東尼住在史塔克大廈，史傳奇住在聖所。
> 
> 另外特別警告：雖然最後會是小蜘蛛在這個關係裏頭是插入東尼的那一方，但是我描述的小蜘蛛會偏弱氣，而且我偏向逆可，因為我喜歡哭唧唧的少年攻，怕有人不能接受，所以還是先說清楚比較好。

[MCU][奇異鐵蜘蛛]所能選擇的事情

 

警告：

本文是奇異鐵+蜘蛛鐵，3P預警，並非家庭設定，嚴重三觀不正

 

設定在無限戰爭後兩年，小蜘蛛剛成年，變成灰的全都救回來了，復仇者住在復仇者基地，但是東尼住在史塔克大廈，史傳奇住在聖所。  
主要的起源是個腦洞，但，總之各位就往下看吧XD

 

正文開始====

 

「我這輩子做過最艱難的決定，是把半個宇宙壓在他的肩膀上，比起來，床上多個人可不是什麼太難過的事情。」

彼得用枕頭把自己埋在床上，但腦袋裡頭仍然重播著下午他所看到的景象，以及史傳奇說的話。

地球的至尊法師看起來無比的平靜，他周遭的空氣與聖所的光線融合成宛如幻境般的景象，史塔克先生睡在他的腿上，宛如那是世界上最舒適的枕頭，法師那雙滿佈傷疤的手輕輕的搭在那人的頭髮上，完全沒有一向驚動淺眠的史塔克先生。

如此美麗，如此平靜，那兩位宛如他導師的男人，美的如同一幅畫。

奇異博士和史塔克先生在交往，這件事情他早就知道了，但像這樣明顯的、自然地展示在他眼前，依舊讓彼得感到心口有股鈍痛。

在兩年前的薩諾斯入侵事件之後，世界以非常奇特的方式重新運轉，按照奇異博士的說法就是「時間軸的重新校正」，沒有多少人記得那個讓一半地球人灰飛煙滅的事件，那個事件只在極少人的靈魂和記憶裡留下刻痕。

但即使如此，他們還是回到了地球，努力讓生活回歸正軌，成了復仇者的彼得生活並沒有多大的變動，他依舊作為紐約的好鄰居蜘蛛人生活，偶爾接到史塔克先生的電話去幫忙打打超級反派。

但「刻痕」仍是留下了影響，導致他三天兩頭的跑復仇者基地，夜遊的時間大幅增加，發現他精神狀況不對勁的史塔克先生把他拎到聖所來，然後史傳奇簡單的下了診斷。

「PTSD。」

「我記得你是神經外科醫師不是精神科醫師。」史塔克先生雙手抱胸。

「我不需要是也能知道，看靈魂的顏色就明白了，你們兩個人的顏色很像，當然你比這孩子嚴重一點，史塔克。」

「所以現在我又是史塔克了？」

他還記得那時奇異博士笑得像偷吃了一口鮮魚的貓。

總之從那時開始，除了復仇者基地之外他還多了個功課是來聖所冥想，同樣的精神治療菜單也開給了史塔克先生，但明顯的被置之不理；偶爾奇異博士會畫個圈圈把史塔克先生抓過來跟他一起冥想，但大多的狀況下只有他一個人隨著奇異博士的指導鍛鍊精神，奇妙的是，ＰＴＳＤ也隨之痊癒。

彼得打趣著說奇異博士可以開個精神科門診，搞不好門庭若市，也不需要老是為經費煩惱了，而對方只是神秘的笑笑，要他記得準時過來冥想。

 

也就是在聖所的那段時間，他發現奇異博士跟史塔克先生的關係改變了。

他當然能發現，因為他一直、一直看著史塔克先生。

彼得清楚自己愛慕史塔克先生，用全心、全靈、全部的精神，他知道自己與史塔克先生之間的年齡差，知道史塔克先生把自己當成小孩，知道那一句一句的「孩子」有意無意的劃開他們的距離，但是他無法阻止自己愛史塔克先生。

八歲時鋼鐵人成為他一生的偶像，十四歲時成了他的英雄導師，而在一次又一次跌跌撞撞、出生入死的戰鬥中，他深深愛上了自己這位勇敢又脆弱的導師，他想成為他的矛、他的盾、他的盔甲，但他知道橫亙在他們之間的巨大年齡鴻溝有多麼可怕。

彼得不是沒有試探過，他試著好幾次跟史塔克先生說愛他，說他最喜歡他，說他不能沒有他，但始終一次又一次的被解讀為少年人的崇拜、對父兄的愛慕，彼得最後自我安慰的希望是「我還沒成年，所以就算史塔克先生有那個意思也不可能接受我」，但這個希望也在自己十八歲生日的那天被粉碎了。

十八歲生日的晚上，在梅嬸幫他舉辦的家庭生日晚會之後，他接到史塔克先生的電話要他到頂樓去，接著鋼鐵人從天而降，兩鬢帶著白髮的史塔克先生給他帶來了新的蜘蛛裝當生日禮物，喝了兩罐啤酒的彼得抓著從鋼鐵盔甲裡走出來的男人，湊上去將嘴唇貼在對方用標誌的鬍鬚裝飾的雙唇上。

「我喜歡你，史塔克先生，就是、那種、真的很喜歡的喜歡，不是喜歡爸爸或老師的那種！我愛你！當然我知道你跟奇異博士在交往！我知道你們感情很好但是我真的沒辦法阻止我自己，我覺得我一定要告訴你一定要讓你知道，即使你會拒絕我也一樣！請不要把我當成孩子！我成年了！請把我當成一個男人來拒絕我！我準備好了！」

然後，史塔克先生瞪著他那雙本來就很大的眼睛望著彼得，最後輕輕嘆了口氣。

「即使很肯定我會拒絕你，你還是硬要跟我告白，該說你是有勇氣還是傻了？」

「我是有勇氣的傻子，很愛你的那種。」彼得挺起胸膛，依舊抓著對方的手不肯放開。

「好吧……」彼得吞著口水，緊張的看著史塔克先生的眼睛，那雙在黑夜中閃著光芒的眼睛半閉了起來，然後像是下定了決心似的重又將眼皮抬起。「我可以答應跟你交往，彼得。」

「我就知……耶？」彼得圓睜著一雙眼睛，覺得自己可能發生了幻聽。

「我說，我可以跟你交往，你想要的那種，年輕人黏糊糊的戀愛，一起牽手吃冰淇淋的那種。」史塔克先生以極快的速度說著。「當然你想跟我上床也沒問題，畢竟我也曾經過你這個年紀，十八歲風吹過都會硬，我也可以教你很多東西。」

「慢慢慢慢著！」彼得完全被嚇到了，他放開東尼倒退三步，慌張的搖著手。「史塔克先生！你不是正在和奇異博士交往嗎？」

「是啊，還有，既然要交往的話，私底下你可以直接喊我名字沒關係。」東尼甩了甩被彼得抓痛的手，蠻不在乎的說著。

「喔，好，不、不對！慢著！史塔克先生！你、你是要劈腿嗎？」

「不，孩子，我們沒打算要劈腿，嗯……現在的用語是什麼？開放式關係？」東尼撫摸著下唇，這動作讓彼得有點分心，剛剛他親了那個嘴唇，或說是撞了一下，很軟，又有點癢(因為鬍子)，好想再親一次，不不不你冷靜彼得！現在狀況不對！

「聽著孩子……」彼得慌張的模樣似乎讓東尼有點苦惱，他抹了抹臉，認真的望著彼得。「我知道你對我的感情，我也不打算用半調子的方法忽視你，不，應該說，我已經用這種方式敷衍你兩年了，但你仍然不肯放棄，你依舊抱持希望，所以才跟我告白不是嗎？」

「我、我只是是希望你認真看待，但、我、我……」彼得的聲音越來越小，是的，他不能否認他確實有抱持著那麼一丁點的希望，或許，史塔克先生有可能，考慮一下他，但是，不是現在這種狀況。

「所以這就是我的回答，我可以接受你，跟你談戀愛，用對待情人的方式對待你，甚至跟你上床，但你永遠是我心中的孩子，我要照顧的人。」但東尼仍在說著，用著冷靜到近乎事務性的語氣，壓抑著感情，純粹的理性，這不是他期待的景象，完全不是。

「……這太奇怪了，史塔克先生。」良久，彼得只能說出這句話，他看著眼前的人，他的人生導師，他崇拜愛慕了半生的人，只能做出這樣的答案。

「……我也是這麼想的。」然後他走了過來，輕輕的在他肩膀上拍了兩下，親吻著他的額頭。「生日快樂，孩子。」

接著他走回盔甲，揚長而去。

在那之後，彼得陷入了空前的失眠。

然後第二天頂著黑眼圈上學的彼得，馬上就被奈德抓去了做「男人間的談話」。

「呦，彼得，你怎麼搞得這麼狼狽？昨天生日宴會之後史塔克先生偷偷帶你去玩了嗎？」奈德，蜘蛛人背後的男人，彼得的心之友，一大早就來個會心的一擊。

「奈德......」然後，紐約的好鄰居蜘蛛人彼得帕克，哭喪著臉抱著自己的好友，換來奈德一個一頭霧水的拍背。

接著，他們躲到科學社的社辦，在二十分鐘簡單但是繁瑣的彼得帕克從八歲開始的人生回顧之後，奈德簡單的做了結論：

「所以現在你要跟東尼史塔克和奇異博士三人行嗎？」

「沒有！奈德！」彼得失控的大喊，用力地抱著頭。「我才不想要三人行！我只是......我只是真的愛著史塔克先生而已！而且這樣很奇怪吧？我跟他們三人行！簡直就像......」

「就像你有兩個糖爹。」奈德補充。

「老天，有時候我真的很恨你，奈德。」彼得抓起桌上一塊橡皮擦扔到奈德臉上，當然，收斂過力道的。

「哈哈哈哈，好啦，說真的我不知道你在煩惱甚麼，史塔克先生答應你了不是嗎？不管怎樣他都答應跟你交往了啊，然後你現在因為不想要三人行所以反過來拒絕他了對吧？我不是同性戀所以很難理解啦，但是如果啊，今天是我很喜歡的女生，答應我可以加入他跟他男友的三人行，我應該......呃，好吧，是有點怪怪的。」

「對吧！很奇怪吧！我本來以為他會拒絕我！當然理想狀況是他甩了奇異博士跟我在一起啦！但是......我自己也知道那個不切實際，他們......他們在一起的感覺就是......很對，我也只是想想而已，但是......總之這樣我真的不知道該怎麼辦，我沒辦法接受，可是......我又真的很愛史塔克先生......我想要抱著他、親他，不是對長輩或兄弟那種。」

「唔，我想因為那個畫面讓我不太舒服的關係我必須請你暫停，不過我覺得應該有其他人可以給你建議。」

「你把蜘蛛人的祕密身分當甚麼了？而且我不能讓任何人知道這種事情，這對史塔克先生和奇異博士都不公平。」彼得瞪了奈德一眼。「而且別告訴我要去匿名論壇求助，看戲的永遠比認真的多。」

「嗯......這個嘛，你知道的，我們有個老招式，就是，“我有個朋友有這樣的煩惱”。」奈德露出了帶著點機制的眼神，彷彿智慧明燈一樣的豎起了食指笑著。

十五分鐘之後，彼得看著眼前的MJ，覺得有點生無可戀。

「為什麼帶了MJ過來！奈德！」彼得連忙把奈德拉到牆角去低聲怒吼，奈德笑著拍了拍彼得的肩膀。「你知道的，戀愛這種事情總是女孩子懂嘛，雖然MJ看起來很電波，但是應該沒問題的。」

「應該？！」

「你怎在那邊竊竊私語甚麼？沒事的話我要去圖書館了。」MJ百無聊賴地翻著手上的法文課本，然後奈德硬是把還在垂死掙扎(但也其實沒有認真掙扎)的彼得拉到桌邊來。

「我們有個問題想要跟你商量，因為我們覺得女生可能比較懂這種事情，戀愛問題。」奈德搶先開了口，彼得張了張嘴，但又用力的閉了上去。

「喔？」MJ把眼皮稍微抬了起來，由左至右掃了奈德和彼得一遍，用下巴做了「你們就說說看吧」的表示，天啊，為什麼這女人連下巴都能有戲？

「說啊，彼得！」奈德給了彼得一肘子，彼得瞪了自家心之友一眼，結結巴巴的開了口。

「是、是這樣的，我有個朋友......他暗戀他老師，年紀相差的很大的老師。」

「停。」MJ開了口。「你朋友成年了嗎？」

「呃，成年了，剛成年。」彼得下意識的端正坐好。

「差幾歲？」

「......30左右。」

「哇喔。」MJ挑了挑眉。「繼續。」

「嗯......總之，他暗戀他的老師，然後，他對老師告白了，然後老師答應了他，只是，不是一對一的交往，是三人行，我朋友很苦惱，他來問我意見，所以，我們覺得應該問問女孩子的意見......你覺得他應該答應嗎？」

MJ瞪著彼得，對他那短短的句子裏頭所包含的過量訊息似乎有點難以消化，但經過了數秒的沉默之後，她宛如揮動魔杖一樣的揮舞著鋼筆。

「幾個問題。」

「請說？」

「第一，暗戀多久了？」

「嗯......應該是......三、四年？我......朋友，認識他老師很久了，但大概三四年前才發現自己愛上對方。」彼得很努力地記得不要使用錯誤的代名詞。

「第二，他知道他老師有交往的對象嗎？」

「是，他知道。」

「即使知道也還是告白了？」

「對。」彼得低下頭，不知為何MJ的每個問題都問的他無地自容。

「對方的態度怎樣？」

「甚麼？」

「對方的態度，是怎麼看待你朋友的，一直以來的態度，是把你朋友當成可能的對象，還是當成小孩子？」MJ有點不耐煩，大概有那麼點「這傢伙是聽不懂人話嗎？」的味道。

「我、我想......就是、把他當成小孩子。」

「嗯哼，所以，這個人在明知道對方把他當小孩子，甚至也有交往對象的狀況下告白了，說句老實話─即使這個人已經成年了，但是精神上，依舊是個小孩子。」MJ揮舞著鋼筆指向彼得，被指著的人瞠目結舌說不出話來。

「他喜歡、愛慕，或者深愛著這個老師，假設這個命題為真，那麼最高級的愛當然就是成全他人，不讓他人煩惱，一切以所愛之人的幸福為依歸，但是他沒有，他說出了自己想說的話，把苦惱丟給對方。假設對方根本沒把他放在眼裡，那麼對方大概會說“你只是個小孩、你搞錯崇拜跟愛了、我根本沒考慮過這種事情”，這些都是合理而且非常普通的反應。」MJ說到這邊頓了頓，觀查了一下奈德和彼得的表情。

「而對方給予了“你可以加入我們三人行”的答案......我確認一下，他說的是性方面的？還是穩定關係的方面？」

「我、我想......他的意思是，穩定的關係，性大概也包含在內。」彼得吞吞吐吐地說著。

「好的，我不認識那個人，所以有幾種可能，第一種是他在嚇唬你，想要你知難而退。第二種可能是，他是認真的，他接受開放式關係。」MJ又停了下來望著彼得，只見對方認真地看著她沒有任何反應，這讓她勾起了嘴角。「我沒辦法判斷是哪一種，你可以試著答應，然後如果對方馬上打了退堂鼓，那就是第一種，接下來對方可能就會直接斷了你所有的妄想，直接跟你說你們不可能。但如果是第二種，那你就得要好好想想了。」

「想甚麼？」彼得和奈德同時往前靠，這讓MJ把身體往後挪了一下。

「如果是第二種，我想，對方應該確實有深思熟慮過，畢竟考慮到你說的，你暗戀了對方這麼多年，對方又大你這麼多，我想對方一定是個非常有魅力，而且也非常聰明的人才對，除非對方一點社會責任感都沒有，不然我相信他絕對有好好想過才會這麼說，也就是說，雖然你提出了非常不負責任、自我中心而且小孩子氣的告白，他依舊把你當成一個大人來給予你答案，願意接受你加入這個關係。所以，你要做的就是仔細思考，你能不能接受這種開放關係，能不能跟別人分享你喜歡的人。」MJ晃了晃鋼筆，把筆蓋抵著嘴唇，歪了歪頭，然後扔下了重磅炸彈。

「那個人是東尼史塔克嗎？」

「甚麼？」突然冒出來的名字讓彼得傻在當場，奈德則是發現了甚麼似的摀住了臉。

「你暗戀的人，是東尼史塔克嗎？」

「什、甚麼！不、那個、不、不是史塔克先生、不、不對！不是我！也不是史塔克先生！是我朋友！」彼得慌張地站起身來，連摺疊椅都碰倒在地，他拼命地搖著手，就只差沒有直接發射蜘蛛絲逃走了。

「你剛成年，跟你差三十多歲，你大概在四年前開始接受九月基金會的獎學金，並且在史塔克工業實習。」MJ拍了下桌子，然後伸出鋼筆指著彼得，無情的宣判。「承認吧！你就是你朋友！」

瞬間社團教室的空氣凝結了起來，而打破這一切的，是奈德的掌聲。

「偶像啊，MJ。」

「......我、我......不，那真的是我朋友！我在史塔克工業實習認識的！」彼得脹紅了臉，握緊了拳頭。「總之，如果你不能給建議的話就算了！」彼得強硬了起來，死咬著不肯承認，MJ彷彿看穿了他的顧慮，無奈的聳了聳肩。

「別擔心，我不會說出去的，更別說我也沒啥證據，我並不想做出類似把東尼史塔克答應一個剛滿十八歲的高中生可以跟他三人行這件事情賣給媒體，然後等著史塔克告到我傾家蕩產。」MJ翹起了二郎腿，歪著頭說道。「聽著，彼得......我不知道你跟史塔克的感情到底有多好，但是，假設，對方真的是東尼史塔克，你要知道，答應你的告白，不管是三人行還是一對一關係，對他而言都是嚴重的公關災難，即使你已經成年了，仍然改不了你跟他差了三十多歲的事實，一旦曝光，你會被媒體分屍，梅嬸則會把史塔克分屍，基於他當了鋼鐵人之後基本上就沒甚麼緋聞這件事情，我相信他有認真考慮過這一切狀況，但你，認真考慮過了嗎？」

彼得張大了嘴說不出話來，確實他真的沒有考慮過這些，就如同MJ說的，他簡直就是個自我中心的孩子，完全沒有思考到這些事情。

「所以我假設他其實只是想嚇跑你，如果是這樣的話就單純很多，但如果是第二種......我會假設他確實有深思熟慮，他把你當成一個對等的人來看，而非一個小孩，如果是這樣的話，你最好也同樣以一個大人的身分來想這些事情，別再對他撒嬌了。」說到這邊MJ頓了頓。「我指的是你朋友。」

「......謝謝你，MJ，我......會轉告我的朋友。」彼得猶豫了下，鄭重地向MJ到謝，得到對方一個促狹地微笑。

「不客氣，還有，別蠢到上網去匿名論壇發問，知道嗎？網友有的時候很可怕。」

「說真的，我覺得你比網友還可怕。」被忽視了很久的奈德開了口，然後這次被MJ扔了橡皮擦。

接著彼得得到了奈德和MJ的愛的抱抱，然後滿腦子胡思亂想的回到教室上課。

在下課的時候走到聖所簡直是這一團混亂之後的必然選項。

彼得搭著公車到了聖所，兩年來他一直不斷的進出這邊用冥想鍛鍊自己的精神，雖然精神上好像沒成長多少，但惡夢確實是消失了，也不再會因為莫名其妙的情緒引發過度呼吸和幻痛，聖所跟史塔克大廈一樣讓他心安，但這時要步入這裡，卻讓彼得感到慌亂，他來這裡想幹甚麼？他自己都對史塔克先生提出的三人行建議沒有半點回應，他希望史傳奇回應甚麼？

但在就在彼得決定要轉身離開之時，他的肩膀被拍了一下，彼得緊張地回頭，卻見魔浮斗篷在聖所的門口晃盪著，對他招了招手(?)。

彼得猶豫了下，終究還是推開了聖所的大門，跟著斗篷走到二樓的圖書室去。

只見斗篷在進入讀書室後飛快地飄向了沙發區，然後落在一張沙發上。

說得更正確點，是落在奇異博士坐著的沙發上，而那張沙發上，還用奇異博士的大腿當作枕頭，另外躺著一個人。

「今天並不是你冥想的時間，彼得，我猜你有事情要問我。」奇異博士望著他，右手在空中揮舞了下，一套茶具緩緩地飄過來放在茶几上，彼得張了張嘴，望著眼前的至尊法師，以及在他的膝上安眠的人，突然有點想哭。

「不、我、我想，我不打擾了.......史塔克先生......和你。」

他並非沒有看過這樣的景象，史塔克先生總是耍賴不冥想，即使冥想確實對舒緩噩夢和增強精神狀態有好處，他的噩夢時來時去，而當奇異博士受不了的時候，他就會把史塔克先生抓來聖所，有時候是逼他冥想，但更多的時間裡，他只是讓史塔克先生躺在他的膝蓋上，然後為他施上一個安眠咒。

以往他心中充滿了羨慕，也有點安心，但今天更多的，卻是嫉妒。

「別擔心，他暫時不會醒，想說甚麼就說吧，對了，忘了說，祝你生日快樂，彼得。」奇異博士將他的右手放在史塔克先生的頭上，混著白絲的棕色捲髮穿過法師那佈滿了傷痕的手指，他微笑著祝彼得生日快樂，但彼得一點都不快樂。

「你知道我為什麼來。」彼得咬著下唇，走到了法師的對面，但並沒有在沙發上坐下，他想要站著，他想要低頭看著對方，他不想再比對方矮一截。

「是的，東尼告訴我了。」對於彼得的態度，至尊法師毫不在意。「所以你想問我甚麼？」

「......這、這件事情你知道嗎？你同意嗎？史塔克先生說，要、要我加入......你們？」彼得結結巴巴地吐出了文法有些混亂的話語，法師因此挑起了半邊的眉毛，似乎在思考著應該要怎樣回應這句話。

「說的正確點，他的意思是，如果你真的不想放棄他，真的想跟他有著戀愛關係，那你可以加入我們。」史傳奇對彼得的話做了微妙的修正，那種矮了一截的感覺又再次回到了彼得身上。

「你接受？這種......開放式關係？你們早就商量過了？」彼得雙手叉在口袋裡頭，深吸一口氣努力讓自己顯的強壯起來，但心裡的某個角落他知到這是徒勞，他硬要加入這場勝負已分的戰鬥，而戰利品正現在躺在對手的膝上安睡。

「嗯......確實我們早就商量過了，大概是去年吧......，我們約定了如果你真的不肯放棄，主動的對他提出要求的話，那麼，他會給你這個選擇，讓你加入我們。」史傳奇謹慎的選擇著他使用的語句，似乎是在思考著進量持平的傳達出他想要表達的訊息。「我並不完全樂見於此，但我可以接受。」

「這樣不是很奇怪嗎？」彼得忍不住拔高了音量，他的嗓音裡頭仍帶著某種少年特有的音調，這讓他更覺得自己如此的幼小。「喜歡一個人難道不會想要獨占他嗎？而且、而且......這樣、真的很奇怪啊！」

「那就拒絕吧。」史傳奇笑了笑。「我才是最不希望你點頭的那個，彼得，我答應是因為東尼不想拒絕你。」

「......」

「他確實愛你，也不單只是把你當成一個孩子，他能接受你的愛情一半是因為他的自私，另一半是因為他知道自己總有一天會離開你，然後你會邁向下一段感情。」

「我才不會！」彼得下意識的反駁，然而至尊法師只是淡淡的一笑。

「你知道在我們三個人之間，他會是最早死亡的吧？你最年輕，而我，不知道甚麼時候才能放手去死，總有一天他說的事情會發生，我們會把他變成某個珍貴的回憶藏在心裡，然後邁向下一段人生。」法師抬起了右手，一團紫色的光芒在他的手上展現，展現出變幻莫測的景象，彷彿濃縮了一個太陽系，甚至是銀河系。「沒有甚麼東西是永久的，恆星、宇宙、愛情，但所有事情在當下都是真實的，無可取代的，美麗的，即使可能有時候他結束的很殘酷，但回首過往，我們還是會想起那些絢爛的片段。」

法師揮出手，那小小的影子瞬間覆蓋了整個空間，那是一個恆星的死亡，熊熊燃燒氣體終究邁向冷卻、塌縮，用盡生命燃燒爆炸出最後的光芒，然後成為連光都無法穿透的黑洞。

「他願意留給你一段絢爛的回憶，即使那可能滿是傷疤，或你永遠不願意回憶，但你終究會走向下一段，同樣的，這也是他的自私，他希望在你心裡頭留下與眾不同的刻痕。」

「......他已經是了，永遠都是。」彼得將視線從黑洞的幻影中移開，望向依舊沉在睡眠中的男人，雙眼彷彿泛著淚光。

「沒有甚麼事情是永遠，彼得。」史傳奇揮去了幻境，聖所再次恢復原來的樣貌，黃昏的餘光透過穹頂盈滿室內。「曾經有個人以父執輩的身份陪伴東尼長大，然後挖出了他的心臟讓他等死，然後有另一個人也說過他愛東尼，然後砸碎了他的心，把他留在冰天雪地的西伯利亞等死。」

「東尼能相信你很多事情，但他不會再相信有任何人可以永遠愛他永遠陪伴他。」史傳奇低下了頭，輕柔的撫摸著東尼柔軟的頭髮，彼得多希望他也能這樣做。「有時候連我都覺得，他能讓我愛他也是因為他註定要比我早走。」

「......你、你真的能接受嗎？博士，我、可能真的會答應喔！」因為彼得希望能夠擁有那些，那些撫去史塔克先生眉間皺紋的機會，在他做噩夢的時後擁抱他的機會，無限次的親吻他的機會。

「我這輩子做過最艱難的決定，是把半個宇宙壓在他的肩膀上，比起來，床上多個人可不是什麼太難過的事情。」史傳奇笑著，但那雙在光芒下會閃著不同色彩的眼睛，並未看向彼得。

那是，很美的一幅畫。

彼得想要介入其中。

他用枕頭悶住自己，無法自抑的想著。

是的，正如MJ所說，他仍是個孩子，但如果當一個任性的孩子能夠擁有這樣的機會，他寧可當個孩子。

 

 

話是這麼說，彼得大概又掙扎了三天才終於下定了決心，其中還包含了幾次跟戰衣姊凱倫的促膝長談，凱倫在人類道德上的零堅持和各種因為彼得年滿十八歲而開放的搜尋權限幫上了不少的忙。

不，他沒有去看Porn Hub上關於自己的搜尋結果，謝謝，雖然他真的被輸入「蜘蛛人」之後的搜尋結果數量嚇到了，但不管是「鋼鐵人」還是「奇異博士」的搜尋結果都沒有任何幫助。

總之，三天後他請凱倫向星期五確定了史塔克先生一個人在實驗室裏頭忙的昏天黑地，而且沒有任何程咬金，尤其是同樣有著小鬍子的至尊法師在現場，決心夜訪史塔克先生。

「史塔克先生。」他盪過半個紐約，通過已經不在使用的戰甲拆卸平台進入史塔克大廈，輕輕敲著頂樓實驗室的玻璃門。「我可以進去嗎？」

「你知道我實驗室的權限有你一份的，孩子。」史塔克先生回過頭來，溫暖的眼神像是融化了的楓糖漿，虛擬螢幕在他的身邊漂浮，彼得看的出來那是某種輕巧的手腕護具，可能是給鷹眼或黑寡婦使用的。

在薩諾斯入侵的事件之後，史塔克先生雖然大方地出借了復仇者基地，但自己卻更常待在史塔克大廈，彼得問過他為什麼不常去基地，史塔克先生只是淺淺的彎了彎嘴角，然後說「我在這裡比較自在。」。

彼得無法分辨這句話的受詞到底是誰。

「你們都一直教我要有禮貌不是嗎？」星期五幫他開了門，彼得走了進去，不自覺的用上了有點撒嬌的語氣。

「啊哈，這時候倒是懂得禮貌了？真的禮貌的孩子不會半夜跑到別人家裡，幾點了星期五？」東尼停下了手上的工作，走到咖啡機旁去倒了杯咖啡，彼得蹲坐到實驗室一角的辦公椅上，那是不知何時開始出現在東尼實驗室的家具，一張書桌、辦公椅和檯燈，極簡風格，剛好適合彼得寫作業，然後在辦公桌椅的旁邊是一組舒適的沙發床，偶爾史傳奇會在這裡看書。

「23時35分，老闆。」星期五的聲音傳了出來。「距離帕克先生跟您約定必須回家的時間只剩下25分鐘。」

「我已經18歲了！不能更晚些嗎？！」彼得抗議。

「在你還受你的辣阿姨監護的時候不行，你的大學申請準備得怎樣了？有我的推薦函你就算想去月球讀書都可以，當然前提是月球有大學，但MIT是我的母校，你可別給我丟臉。」東尼一邊說著一邊從小冰箱裡頭拿了一瓶柳橙汁扔給彼得，把自己的身體扔到了沙發上。

「都差不多了，就等畢業考了。」彼得沒有打開瓶蓋，而是把柳橙汁在左右手交互著扔來扔去，他思考著該如何開口，本來下定決心要說的話這時反而縮了回去，東尼大概也知道他要做甚麼，只是默默的啜著咖啡，等著年輕的英雄說話。

「史塔克先生！」良久，彼得將柳橙汁往桌上一扔，宛如旋風一樣的跪到了東尼的眼前，東尼被這速度嚇了一跳，往後縮到了沙發裡，一雙眼睛用力地眨了眨。

「彼得，有話好好說，不需要這種陣仗。」東尼將手中喝乾的咖啡杯放到一旁，免得年輕人衝動摔了他的杯子，這個實驗室的破壞狂有YOU跟DUMMY就夠了。

「我覺得有需要！」年輕人深吸了一口氣，整個人爬到沙發上，雙腿岔開跪在東尼的大腿兩側，雙手緊抓著沙發椅背，將東尼禁錮在他的雙臂之中，一張年輕還帶著一些雀斑的臉脹得通紅。

「......好吧，你覺得有需要就好。」東尼將頭往後靠在椅背上，整個人沉進柔軟的沙發裡頭，抬頭望著努力虛張聲勢的彼得，等著他的下一步動作，他沒有逼迫年輕人，也沒有幫他說話，即使眼前的狀況已經明白的彰顯了彼得的答案，他仍要這個年輕人親口說出來。

「......」彼得吞了吞口水，雙唇開了又闔上，本來組織好的語句全都死在肚子裡，他仰慕的長者、導師、男人如此溫順的讓他壓制著，他答應了他的僭越，回應了他的愛慕，只要他願意跟另一個人分享，就能夠擁有他。「......我愛你，史塔克先生。」

「我早就知道了，彼得。」年長者淺淺一笑，長長的睫毛搧了搧。「你只是為了再說一次而來的？」

然後年輕人湊了上去，第二次的，吻上他嚮往的嘴唇。

這次他的動作輕柔的多，但依舊是無比的笨拙，他舔著東尼的雙唇，年長者張開嘴唇迎接他，雙手迎了上去，手指纏繞著那與自己顏色相仿的頭髮，年輕人的髮絲柔軟，接吻技術粗淺，但熱情足以彌補，東尼導引著對方毫無章法的舌頭，時而吸吮，時而推拒，他讓年輕人在他的口中探險，又在他過度僭越的時候輕咬著他的舌頭讓他退縮，然後反過來入侵對方，沒多久年輕的超級英雄整個人貼在他導師的身上，額頭靠著額頭，紅透了整張臉拼命的呼吸。

「用鼻子呼吸，孩子。」東尼說著，用手指輕輕按壓著年輕人紅透的下唇。「所以......這代表你接受了我提的建議？」

彼得的臉紅的彷彿要滴出血，眼睛裡頭也泛著淚水，他用力的點著頭，啞著嗓子說道：

「我愛你，史塔克先生，我要成為你的盾、你的矛，我要保護你，當你的騎士，即使我必須跟別人分享你。」甫成年的孩子用力的抹去了還沒掉下來的眼淚，吸了吸鼻子。

「瞧你這麼委屈，還是不要了吧？」東尼失笑，用自己的袖子給彼得擦了擦眼淚。

「要！我要！我想跟史塔克先生在一起！我想在私底下的時候能夠叫你東尼！我想在你做惡夢的時候抱著你！想要在能親你的時候親你！想抱你的時候就能抱你！就算你不相信也沒關係！我永遠都會愛你！」彼得用力地抱著他的史塔克先生，像是要把對方揉進身體裡一樣的告白著，這是他的期望，他的愛，他追求了半個人生，而且接下來也會一直追求下去的人，他才不要就這樣放棄！

「所以這代表以後我們的床上會多個人了？」突然，不應該在現場的人的聲音傳了過來，彼得嚇得往後彈了一下差點摔下去，但馬上有個柔軟的東西拖住了他，把他扔回東尼的懷裡。

「你這算是背叛我嗎？斗篷？」至尊法師悠然地從傳送陣裡頭踏了出來，剛剛拯救了蜘蛛人免於栽到地上的魔浮斗篷又貼回了史傳奇的背上。

「認命吧，博士，毯毯也喜歡彼得。」東尼笑了起來，抱著東尼的彼得感受到那從胸口傳來的震動，也由衷地感到喜悅，太好了，答應東尼加入他們，太好了，現在他有這個權力了，像這樣擁抱著這個男人，親吻他，用他自己喜歡的方式。

「我的情人、我的斗篷，都喜歡另一個人，我由衷地感到哀傷，東尼。」史傳奇輕笑著，低頭在東尼的唇上輕啄了一下，然後望著今後要成為開放關係的夥伴，但某種程度上來說也是情敵的彼得。「所以你打算今天就要闖上我們的床睡成『川』字嗎？還是『州』字？」

「甚麼？」奇異博士的話裡頭出現了兩個發音奇怪的字，彼得一瞬間反應不過來，東尼倒是笑得更歡了。

「他今天沒報備外宿，必須回家，博士，別教他那些怪東西。」

「嗯哼，好吧。」史傳奇挑了挑眉，不置可否的點了頭，彼得更覺得名其妙了。

「『川』跟『州』是甚麼意思？中文？」

「『川』跟『州』都是中文字，帕克先生。」星期五的聲音再次響起，虛擬螢幕上出現了個大大的「川」字。「通常『川』字睡法代表三人小家庭擠在同一張床上，把小孩子夾在中間的溫馨睡眠方式，但如果是『州』的話，並沒有慣例的說法，但以三個男性同時睡在同一張床的方式來推測，中間的頓號想必代表.....」

「靜音！星期五！」東尼跟史傳奇同時喊了出來，但彼得已經明白這個字的意思了，本來已經快要退下去的紅潮又回到了臉上。

「不是今天，孩子，你得回家，不然你梅姨會殺了我。」東尼摸了摸彼得的頭，彼得用力地眨了眨眼，然後像是下定決心似的往後退到了地上，彈跳著站了起來。

「關於......那個、性關係的部分，我、不加入你們！」

彼得的聲音響徹了實驗室，而現場另外兩位成年男子則眨著不同顏色的眼睛對望了一眼，然後同時疑惑的看著彼得。

「我......愛史塔克先生！但是、但是......我沒辦法接受那種.......我、我、我......我覺得.......很奇怪.......」彼得在兩位男子的注視下聲音越來越小，雙手也不自覺的扭在一起，東尼站起身來，在少年的唇上親了一下。

「好，沒問題。」

「......你不生氣？」彼得怯怯地望著對方，然後極為自然的展開雙臂抱著東尼。

「當然不，你能夠選擇你喜歡的方式，只要你受得了。」東尼笑著用膝蓋頂了一下少年的跨下，剛剛的吻極有效果，顯然社區英雄沒辦法就這樣盪回去。

「我、我、我可以！而且，我才不是用那麼肉慾的方法在愛史塔克先生的！」少年用著清純到會讓現場大人自覺骯髒的方式告白著，但是眼前兩個男人已經自覺骯髒太久了，攻擊無效。

「好，那麼你就回家睡覺吧，彼得。」法師露出了一個明顯的，刻意得，極為禮貌地微笑，然後，在少年英雄的肩膀上推了一下。

下一秒，少年英雄穿過了傳送圈，倒在了自己床上。

「奇異博士！」彼得怒吼著，得到的是情敵間開放關係夥伴一個皮笑肉不笑的表情，和關上的傳送門。

「彼得？你怎麼了？突然大叫甚麼呢？」彼得還來不及生氣，門口就傳來了敲門聲和梅姨的聲音，彼得連忙把被子拉到了身上回話：「沒事！剛剛我在看YOUTUBE的超級英雄戰鬥計時！」

「你該睡覺了，彼得，再半夜看那些東西我就斷你網路。」

「知道了！梅姨！」

良久，確定了梅姨從他房門口離開之後，彼得才將蜘蛛衣脫了下來，再次把自己裹回床上，像個傻子似的摸著自己的嘴唇，回憶著他這輩子第一個真正的，大人的吻。

這時，做夢都會笑的彼得，根本不知道自己給自己挖了怎樣的坑，下了多恐怖的圈套。

===

 ===

一開始一切都很好。

認可交往狀態的第三天他就在放學後直奔史塔克大廈，佔據實驗室屬於他的角落處理申請入學的資料，然後有一搭沒一搭的和東尼閒聊。

領悟到這個行為似乎跟以前沒差多少的彼得大著膽子喊了聲「東尼」，得到了一個略帶訝異的回眸，以及一個宛如沾了糖蜜的微笑。

「怎麼了？彼得。」

彼得一瞬間出了神，雖然東尼不是沒有喚過他「彼得」，但那充盈在簡單發音裡頭的情感變的截然不同，幸福的暖流從胸口湧上，少年張了張嘴，最後吐出了一句話。

「我可以親你嗎？」

「喔……我的男孩，你不需要每次都問的。」

彼得用力的點著頭，跌跌撞撞的走到工作桌旁，他捧著自己的導師兼情人的臉頰，宛如朝聖一樣的貼上對方的唇，但這個過度清純的吻很快的在東尼主動伸出舌頭舔上彼得的告終，彼得微啟雙唇讓柔軟的侵入者進門，然後反客為主的吸吮著那帶著咖啡香的軟肉，跟隨著那靈巧的舌尖舞動，學習並品嚐那曼妙的技巧。

他們交換著唾液還有呼吸，東尼抓著彼得的臂膀，順勢在他的人體工學椅上坐了下來，連帶著把彼得拖到了他腿上，少年從喉嚨發出了些微的呻吟，這讓年長者低聲的笑了，他微微拉開彼此之間的距離，輕聲說了句「呼吸。」，然後在少年緊張的吸了氣之後又貼上去。

技巧拙劣的少年環著年長者的肩膀，下身不由自主的蹭到了東尼的肚腹上，急促的呼吸伴隨著吸吮、品嘗的聲音響徹工作室，唾液連同嗚咽流淌出彼德的唇間，打溼了東尼修整良好的鬍鬚，而後者顯然並不在意，他雙手貼上少年的大腿，輕輕的摩擦著那細瘦卻結實的肌肉，越來越激烈深入的吻讓才成年的兩天的英雄潰不成軍，他挺著腰盡可能的讓被關在牛仔褲裏頭的陰莖蹭上東尼的腹部，而少年人可憐的老二似乎是在無聲的抗議自己受到的惡劣待遇，期望的釋放感始終不肯來訪。

終於彼得再也忍不下去，他推伸直了雙臂拉開自己和導師的距離，拼命的喘著粗氣，而眼前的男人被他吻的亂七八糟，正面意義的那種，紅腫的嘴唇、泛紅的臉頰和眼眶，以及沾染在他鬍子和下顎上的水光，而想必自己也差不多，因為東尼看著他舔了舔嘴唇，似乎相當的愉快。彼得深呼吸，然後嘴巴張合了幾次，好不容易才找回自己的聲音。

「我、可以跟您借廁所嗎？史塔克先生？」

這問句顯然出乎東尼的意料之外，他楞了下，然後笑了出聲。

「你確實是定力過人，孩子，我在你這個年紀只要有洞就想鑽；當然，沒問題，不過我覺得比起廁所，你更需要房間？處理完之後順便洗個澡怎樣？我有準備一個房間給你，以後你可以隨意用。」

「好，沒問題，謝謝你。」彼得用力的點著頭，回答全都只剩下單詞，因為他的跨下疼的要命，小老二正在努力彰顯它的存在，而坐在東尼的腿上對消滅膨脹的慾望一事毫無幫助。

接著彼得有些艱難的跟隨著東尼來到為他安排的房間，要注意到這間房的位置就在史傳奇的房間隔壁甚至不需要任何觀察力。

「......你知道你隨時可以收回你的......決心的，知道吧？」在送彼得進房前，東尼促狹地說到，結果卻得來了激烈的反應。

「不！我不會隨便收回！」

這讓東尼有點愣住了，但他也只是歪了歪頭，然後點頭表示接受這個決定。

 

「好吧，那麼，你就得自己來了，潤滑液在床頭櫃，你也可以搬些自己喜歡的東西過來。」東尼一邊說著一邊在少年的臉頰上落下親吻，少年則目送著傾慕的人一直到東尼下了樓梯。

 

彼得關起門來之後也沒甚麼心情欣賞新的房間，而是迅雷不及掩耳地從床頭櫃翻出了潤滑液然後衝進廁所。

等到少年好不容易喊著東尼的名字射出來之後，他腦袋才冷卻下來，發現自己可能搞錯了甚麼，而錯過了一個下台階的機會。

剛剛，東尼所說的收回決心這件事情，彼得一瞬間以為是收回他要求跟東尼交往的事情，但仔細想想，對方所說的應該是「收回不想上床」這件事情。

「彼得帕克你這白癡........」青澀的少年坐在馬桶上，忘了洗手就抱著頭哀號，然後又發出了更大的哀號聲。

雖然暗自詛咒自己的愚蠢，但彼得完全不打算放棄無限制親親抱抱摸摸的福利，有了可以外宿的地點，彼得開始將自己的東西搬過來放著，而且幾乎天天過來報到，當然也天天跟左右手當朋友。

比較意外的是碰到奇異博士的機會相當的少，似乎是因為另一個次元最近有甚麼問題的樣子，而通常這方面的問題鋼鐵人和蜘蛛人都幫不上忙，也只能默默地等候，第一次在關係確認之後看到奇異博士已經是三個禮拜之後的事情，彼得的吻技也進步到能把東尼吻得喘不過氣來(犯規的蜘蛛血清，小鬼)，法師在工作室裡頭翩然降臨，將才與他熱吻完畢的東尼撈過去，在他唇上印上一個吻。

「是不是有點奶味？」至尊法師皮笑肉不笑的望著彼得，然後得到東尼的一個瞪視。

「你幾歲啊你，史蒂芬。」然後東尼主動送上一個吻，彼得看的出來這與他們之間的吻不同，兩位導師之間的吻更加的沉穩、溫和，完全不急躁，宛如流水或晚風一樣自然。

「彼得，今天我就先陪史蒂芬了，他才忙回來，沒問題吧？」結束了與史傳奇的吻之後，東尼對彼得這麼說，彼得這才回過神來，連忙點著頭。

「當、當然！博士很辛苦......我也是懂事的大人的。」彼得嘟著嘴，博士因此挑了挑眉，然後摸了摸彼得的頭，而東尼則在他額頭上落下一吻，然後史傳奇簍著東尼的腰，兩人離開了工作室。

雖然這是理所當然的，但彼得還是覺得有點氣餒，氣餒到連剛剛在褲子裡脹的難過的小兄弟都氣餒了。

====  
史傳奇沒有開傳送陣，而是看起來輕鬆愜意的將東尼摟在懷中走向電梯，這以他們平時的相處方法來說堪稱黏膩，東尼嗤嗤笑了出來。

「我以為你很成熟。」

「我是，一個不夠自信的人大概沒辦法忍受一個比自己年輕這麼多的情敵。」史傳奇挑了下眉，這讓東尼笑得更開心了。

「奇異博士不夠自信，這可是新聞。」東尼說著然後親吻了下愛人的下巴。「你洗澡了。」

「當然，從另一個維度回來得做深度清潔，我可不想讓奇怪的東西跟著我回來，斗篷當然也送洗了，他愛死你給的高級清潔服務了。」

他們隨口交換著關於另一個維度入侵者的情報，少不了東尼提了幾句要研究如何讓機甲能穿越維度去幫忙之類的話，而史傳奇對此不置可否。

直到進了史傳奇的房門之後，地球的至尊法師才抱住了東尼的腰，把對方牢牢鎖在自己懷裡。

「我想你。」

「我也是，博士，我討厭對你那個超越維度的事情無能為力。」東尼親吻著對方的下顎，然後貼上了那雙薄唇。

「我以為你跟那個孩子玩的都忘掉我了。」史傳奇貼著東尼的唇低語著，低沉而帶著隱約挑逗的嗓音讓東尼胸口熱了起來，一雙手解開對方的腰帶，探入西褲的底下。

「醋味深重啊，博士。」東尼右手伸了進去，隔著內褲撫摸那沉甸甸的重量，一個低緩的呻吟從史傳奇的喉頭傳出，而享受著東尼手上服務的男人則揉捏著那兩辦有彈性的挺翹臀部，將嘴靠到了東尼耳邊。

「當然，我怕你嘗過了那個有活力的小鬼，不想要我這個老法師了，那孩子操過這屁股幾次了？是不是每次都操的你哭著喊不要？」

「老天......我們沒有......彼得真的遵守他說的，沒跟我......上床.......」東尼靠在史傳奇的肩膀上，耳邊的嗓音和溫暖的氣息讓他雙腿發軟，更別說那雙雖然受了傷，卻依然優雅有力的手指正在揉捏他的臀部。「他每次都只跟我接吻，吻得硬了就跑掉，搞得我也得自己來......」

「這倒是讓我驚訝了。」史傳奇一邊說著一邊將東尼的工作褲拉了下來，寬鬆的褲子和內褲底下是半勃的陰莖。「我們性感的東尼史塔克居然到現在......還沒把那個孩子騙上床。」史傳奇含弄著情人的耳垂，將手指探入那久違的窄小洞口，溫暖，但是有點潮濕，不是自然的那種。「你做了準備，為誰準備的？」

「我......問了王，他說你今天應該會回來......」東尼跪了下來，不只是因為他的雙腿發軟，更是因為他要做的事情，他將那闊別已久的老二握在手裡，纖長睫毛下的雙眸濕潤的望著史傳奇，表演似的張開了嘴，將那尚未勃起的肉塊含進了口中。

「喔......你因為我要回來做了準備？」史傳奇壓抑著因為那濕潤的觸感而差點溢出口中的呻吟，輕輕地抓住了東尼的頭髮，但並未控制他的速度，而是任他吞吐著自己的陰莖，那景象他看幾次都不膩。「你被那孩子弄得這麼飢渴？這麼急躁？你有沒有想過像這樣幫他舔，讓他把年輕的精液射在你嘴巴裡？他年輕又有奇特的蜘蛛基因，你有沒有想過他可以射幾次？」

東尼嗚咽著，史傳奇無法判斷那是因為他說的話或是因為他正在勃起的陰莖，某種陰濕的獨佔欲讓他說出這些話，知道彼得還沒有嘗過這具身體某種程度滿足了史傳奇，卻也在另一個方面讓他不安。

「你知道嗎？博士，你說這些話實在是.....有點太辣了。」對史傳奇的掙扎毫無所知，東尼吐出了口中逐漸勃起的長度，用手上下套弄著，又用舌頭舔上側面浮起的血筋。「我早就認為你的聲音很適合說下流話了，博士。」

「說的太多，你以後聽到我的聲音就會硬了。」史傳奇將自己的老二塞回東尼的口中，這次他稍微彎下腰，用右手扣著東尼的下巴，左手抓著他的頭髮，知道他要做甚麼的東尼放鬆了下顎，雙手放在史傳奇的胯骨上，知道對方準備好的史傳奇近乎晃動著腰，近乎粗暴的進出著那溫軟燙貼的口，東尼的舌頭承受著他陰莖的重量，在每一次深入的抽插，壓抑著吞嚥反射的喉頭都按摩著陰莖的頂部，史傳奇的喘息逐漸厚重，他喃喃的念著一些平時絕對聽不到的髒話，交換著類似「我的」或是「操你的」之類毫無條理的話語。

而東尼，溫順的承受這一切，雙眼因為粗暴的動作而盈滿淚水，但同樣的也累積著快感，他將右手放到了自己的老二上，被拉到跨間的工作褲勒著他的陰囊，但不妨礙他安慰自己的陰莖，他配合著對方激烈的速度套弄著他的老二，沒有潤滑劑的狀況下這甚至有點痛，但他喜歡這種恰到好處的疼痛，就像他喜歡讓眼前這個總是禁欲、自制、彷彿把所有身為人類的慾望跟激烈的感情都在另一個次元磨光的法師失控，他喜歡他像個人類。

不知過了多久，史傳奇停了下來，他沒有射，只是停下來了，他將自己抽出了東尼的嘴，看著東尼刻意的，伸長了舌頭托著那暗紅色的柱體，然後刻意的，滑過頂端的小孔，再舔上自己的紅潤的唇。他就這麼跪在那兒，看起來混亂而完美，雙眼滿溢著慾望和愛，手上還套弄著自己的老二。

「去床上。」史傳奇下了命令，他知道東尼的身體狀況不適合在一些堅硬的平面上亂來，即使精蟲衝腦他都記得。

「遵命，佛地魔王。」東尼調笑著，緩慢地站起身來，一邊脫下了他的工作褲跟內褲，脫去了白色的工裝背心隨意的扔在地上，然後望著他的愛人，晃著他硬挺的老二，倒退著走到床邊躺下。

而史傳奇則是脫下了西裝褲，跟隨著他的腳步，壓倒在他身上。

他們雙唇相接，緩慢的親吻著，彷彿剛剛那粗暴的活塞運動是別人做的一樣，把即將噴發的慾望貼在一起彼此摩擦。

「所以彼得只有享受你的接吻？」史傳奇一邊吻著一邊低語，這讓東尼低聲笑了起來。

「是啊，我的巫師，當然是不帶精液的那種，我老覺得我幫你口了之後還跟我接吻的你很怪。」

「你吞我的老二我卻不想跟你接吻才怪吧？」法師挑了挑眉，伸長了手去拿床頭櫃的潤滑劑，他將潤滑劑到在手上溫熱著，然後探入了東尼大張的雙腿間。

「多甜蜜，史蒂芬。」東尼嗤嗤笑著，棕色的眼睛盈滿了甜蜜的笑意，然後聲音在史傳奇析長的手指探入的一瞬間拔高，他在床上挺著腰，讓前醫生將自己的手以致命精準的方式深入他的身體。

「告訴我，東尼，我不在這些時間，你怎麼渡過一個人的晚上？尤其是有個笨孩子只願意跟你接吻的狀況下？」史傳奇用兩根手指緩緩的，但精準的抽插著，他熟知東尼的敏感點，根本不需要太過粗暴的動作，他知道要怎樣就可以輕易的讓一個男人硬起來，即使他並非這方面的專科，他可以讓眼前這個男人在不休克的狀況下因為他的手指而起舞，他喜歡這副景象。

「老天......你真的要繼續？」東尼用右手遮著自己的眼睛，左手難耐的抓著床單，而把自己安放在東尼雙腿之間的法師只是隨意的「嗯」了一聲，然後除了用手指開拓他之外，更用空著的左手套弄著東尼突然戳著空氣的陰莖。

「我......當然只能自己來了，想著你的手指、你的老二......天啊、再進來點你這混蛋......」

「想著我？沒有試著幻想那個孩子？年輕、有活力......他可能有辦法操你一晚上都不停下來。」史傳奇涼涼的說著，彷彿他的陰莖沒有挺的高高的，手指也沒有插在東尼的屁股裡，他用上了第三根手指，擴張感讓東尼的腰因此彈了起來，然後又降床上，像個嬰兒似的大張著腿。

「沒有、我沒......操！好啦！我有啦！你不能這樣！你同意過的！把你的手指插回來！或換你的老二也可以！」本來還裝死著的東尼因為史傳奇抽出了手指而招認，密色的眼睛盈滿了濕潤的慾望，毫無威力的瞪著史傳奇。

「是的，我答應過，我也沒打算後悔，我只是有點訝異……因為你當初可是積極很多。」史傳奇將東尼的雙腿拉起來跨在自己肩上，好讓他能更輕鬆的在對方的臀部和胯下肆虐。「還是你在等我回來，想給他個……特殊初體驗？」

「甚麼.......？特別？」東尼看起來被史傳奇的手指弄得神智不清，他愛死了他的巫師用手指弄他，他的手指又長又結實又有力，即使偶爾會懺抖又無法執行精密動作，仍不妨礙他用高超的技巧將他逼到頂點，尤其，好吧，雖然這麼說對方可能會生氣，但是，那留在他手上無法除去的疤痕帶來的觸感讓他回味無窮。

「像是......見習？」史傳奇將東尼的左腿抬起壓到他胸前，讓後穴更加敞開，他讓三根手指插入的同時用拇指按壓著東尼的會陰，低沉的嗓音穿過東尼高亢的呻吟傳入他的耳朵。「那孩子沒有任何經驗，第一次會是個悲劇，他可以在旁邊看我們做，看我怎麼打開你，用手指把你操到瀕臨高潮。」

「喔......老天......你不能......」東尼咬著牙，大腦因為情人描述的情境和手上的抽插而麻痺，他的老二在空氣中抽動著，他忍不住去觸摸它，藉著少少的，可憐的前液套弄著。

「我當然能，你要求的，我答應的。」法師低沉的笑著，薄博的唇勾出有些壞心的笑。「他可以在旁邊看，或是幫忙遞潤滑劑，你需要很多潤滑，才能打開，他可能會一邊喊你的名字一邊手淫，跪在你的枕頭旁邊一邊喊著“MR.Stark"一邊高潮，而他除了自己的手之外甚麼都沒有得到，喔，也許他會偷偷的假裝自己不小心，把精液射在你臉上。」

「操、操、操！」東尼半閉上眼睛，想像著那景象，那該死的，年輕的，閃耀著光芒的少年，像個幼犬似的崇拜他，愛他的少年，天，這根本是犯罪！  


「你喜歡這個。」史傳奇拉過東尼扯著床單的手，讓東尼抱著自己的腿，好讓他能空出手去倒下更多的潤滑劑，東尼的老二到後穴一片泥濘，手指抽插的聲音藉著更多的潤滑放大，顯得無比淫靡。「我可能會留一手，不告訴他讓你最快高潮的方法，這樣他得多自己摸索一下，這比較好玩不是嗎？你喜歡一點疼痛，一點失去控制......」史傳奇抽出了手指，引來了東尼不滿的呻吟，但隨即他挺身用老二遞補，彌補了這一切。

「我想......在後面看是不錯的主意，讓他看我操你，看我的老二是怎麼.......插你，他是這麼年輕，很快就會再次硬起來......但他只能在旁邊等著，一邊套弄自己的老二，因為他那傻氣的宣言。」史傳奇壓下上身，用體重壓制著東尼的腿讓他的身體更加敞開，他將全身壓在東尼身上，只有臀部活動著，緩慢的、穩定的、帶著致命的精準和吊人胃口的頻率，他的聲音在東尼的耳邊宛如螞蟻一樣爬進他的腦中，東尼覺得自己的心臟快要因為肉體和精神的雙重折磨炸開了，他張大口喘著氣，手指壓著自己老二的根部，只因為再多一點刺激他就會直接射出來。

「喔......東尼，你太貪心了.......那個孩子還是處男，你會逼瘋他的，他甚至沒割包皮吧？他的嬸嬸肯定會不好意思帶他去動手術的，他手淫還得多道功夫，如果開口太小，勃起時可能甚至會有點痛，你會不會想一邊被我操一邊幫他做手活，親自用你的手讓那少年勃起，剝下他的包皮？」史傳奇喘著氣低語著，吮弄含吻著東尼的耳垂，然後順著頷骨的線條親吻他不住開闔呻吟的唇，而後者像是貓一樣順從的躺在他身下，因為快感而啜泣，不住的喃喃念著情人的名字。

「史蒂芬、史蒂芬....我不能......」東尼胡言亂語著，而史傳奇拉開了東尼箝制自己慾望的手，將他的雙手禁錮在頭頂上方，也許動點小魔法會讓事情更方便，但今天史傳奇不打算讓自己的手做搞瘋東尼之外的事情。  


「你當然可以，東尼，試著想想看，想著彼得看你的眼神，他肯定會忌妒、忌妒我能這樣操你，讓你像隻貓一樣的嗚咽，他會看著我插你的小洞，滿心想要加入我們，也許他可以在我射了之後補上，因為你就是這麼貪心，我的東尼。」史傳奇不住的說著，隨著挺動的下身、粗重的喘息，更沉重的壓制著對方，億萬富翁的眼睛因為快感累積而泛著淚水，朦朧的宛如在做著白日夢。「你想要這個嗎？東尼，想要我射在你裡面，然後讓那男孩就著我的精液操你，可憐的小處男，他第一次操的穴居然有別的男人的精液，但他會開心的吧？因為你是他的Mr.Stark。」

「天.......！」史傳奇那句低啞的「Mr.Stark」如同致命一擊刺穿了他的神經，東尼抽蓄著射了出來，一股精液噴灑在史傳奇的腹部上，而他收進的後穴也讓至尊法師低吼著射了出來，他狠狠地撞進東尼的身體裡頭，把所有的慾望都釋放在東尼的身體裡頭，然後放鬆了身體倒在東尼身上。

良久，整個房間裡頭只剩下他們粗重的喘息，不管是誰都沒打算挪動一根手指，直到東尼因為史傳奇的重量感到不適，將對方推到一邊，而後者從善如流的側躺到愛人身邊，伸出臂膀把對方摟到懷裡，他們就這樣面對面的交纏著不發一語，直到東尼找回了自己的聲音。

「你說......我是不是該認真點勾引彼得？剛剛那個聽起來很不賴。」東尼把自己埋在對方的鎖骨裡嘟噥著，因為性愛而瀰漫著睡意。

「嗯......這就看你的隔音做的多好，或多差？」史傳奇低笑著，肺部傳來的震動令東尼愉悅，他喜歡這種他的法師笑，而說句老實話，他總覺得接受彼得加入這件事情會讓他們的關係出問題，但也許不會，誰知道，能看到未來的人並不是他，不過他好歹也算是個未來主義者。

「史塔克大廈的隔音完美，當然......如果有個有蜘蛛基因的孩子趴在通風口偷通的話，也許沒這麼完美。」未來主義者，把愛人的房間放在另一個愛人的房間旁邊，當然有那麼點考慮，是吧。

 

「老闆，博士，帕克先生請求進入房間。」彷彿要證明這件事情似的，星期五的聲音響了起來，兩位年長者對望了一眼，而東尼史塔克，作為一個引導者、花花公子、開放關係的中心者，調整了一下姿勢，讓自己完美的臀部對著門口。

「讓他進來，可以嗎？史蒂芬。」

「我答應過的。」史蒂芬無奈的笑了笑，然後伸出手，掰開東尼那傲人的臀部，讓那白色的液體隨著流淌而下。「讓他進來。」

然後，在滿臉通紅的，穿著連帽T和短褲的少年眼前打開的不只是門，還有那流著另一個男人的精液，邀請新人加入的小洞。

 

「你想進來嗎？彼得。」兩位年長者異口同聲的說著，而那自制力被粉碎的少年，往前跨了一步。

END

對！END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
我沒力了！我乾了！！！寫DIRTY TALK超級燒腦!!!!


End file.
